Crashing waves of despair
by Rinjai
Summary: The waves crashed along the side of the boat, it's hull creaking as it rocked on the ocean waters. The sixteen students aboard unaware on the storm outside and the even greater catastrophe that is waiting for them aboard this ship of despair. (SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1

The curtain fell and the screams of the final victims could be heard throughout the large cruise ship, the only listener being the calm seas around it and a flock of seagulls circling overhead like vultures looking for scraps and remains. As the curtain raised the stage was barren and save for a large blood spot in a center and a monochrome bear standing there with a top hat, taking a deep bow. A singular person sat in the front row, clapping and whistling for the bear.

"Bravo, magnificent, I would even say the best yet." The figure called to the bear.

The bear stood there silent, his face in a half crooked smile as he stared back at the applauding figure who seemed a bit disappointed in the lack of response. As they made their way to stage the figure started to giggle and the laugh.

"I forgot that I was talking to myself for a second. I guess I really did a good job." The figure said, climbing onto the stage and picking up the bear.

As the figure cradled the bear they took their finger and started to draw a smiley face in the blood that stained the boards under them. Sighing then tossing the bear high into the air.

"I wonder if the next batch will put on a bigger show." The figure chuckled, catching the bear.

Drawing tiny Xs for the eyes over the smile the figure bursting out into another fit laughs and giggles started spin.

* * *

 **Hello there again, it's me Rinjai or Rin for short. This is the start of a new dangan ronpa fic and before everyone starts to ask "What about Let the despair time roll or the Story of 12?!" Don't worry I'm still working on them and will keep this going as well. I have been stuck for a while on my other projects and feel like I need to do something new to at least get my creative ideas flowing again.**

 **Anyways, onto the rules a form for the OC fic.**

 **1\. No Mary/Gary stues: This kinda goes without saying.**

 **2\. Please send through PM: I will not take OCs submitted through review, doesn't take long to make a account.**

 **3\. Make it detailed: No one liners for things like backstory or personality.**

 **4\. Unique is key: Don't reuse abilities from the games and also please don't resend OCs from other fics.**

 **5\. It's not first come first served: If you don't get picked then I am sorry but the better your OC the better chance you have.**

 **6\. Up to two: You can send two OCs but I will only be picking one unless I need more.**

 **7\. There will be 8 guys and 8 girls.**

 **Ok now onto the OC form which I will post on my account for a easy copy.**

 **Name: Prefered for Japanese names unless you can give me a reason why they are here.**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: 15-19**

 **Height/Weight:**

 **Ultimate:**

 **Appearance: Not something like neon green unless it fits them.**

 **Clothing: This is what they will be in for a long time.**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Family:**

 **Likes: At least 3**

 **Dislikes: Same as above.**

 **Strengths:**

 **Flaws:**

 **MC: That's right, your character can be the main of the story. Say why here.**

 **Reaction to a body:**

 **Actions in a investigation:**

 **Actions in a trial:**

 **Murdered or Executed:**

 **Mastermind?: Up to being the mastermind? Say why.**

 **Bonus: If I missed anything please put it here.**

 **So there you go. I hope to receive a lot of wonderful and interesting OCs from everyone and I can't wait to write this.**


	2. Final Cast

**Males.**

 **1-Kurow Izaya- Ultimate** **Villain**

 **2-Arron Bowls- Ultimate Gaming Warrior**

 **3-Ryuu Sho- Ultimate Adapter**

 **4-Shinji Jungi- Ultimate Contortionist**

 **5-Yutta Tsukino- Ultimate Information Broker**

 **6-Jurabi Kemara- Ultimate** **Clarinetist**

 **7-Junichi Yanagihara- Ultimate Volunteer**

 **8- Kaien Kazara- Ultimate Liar**

 **Females**

 **1-Honoka Hyodo- Ultimate Cheerleader**

 **2-Minako Yozamaru- Ultimate Alchemist**

 **3-Sumireko Mitzushima- Ultimate Sculptor**

 **4-Reina Akagi- Ultimate Occult Enthusiast**

 **5-Chiyo Fujimoto- Ultimate Astronomer**

 **6-Zena Nariso- Ultimate** **Ice Skater**

 **7-Sada Omaru- Ultimate** **Magician**

 **8-Yuzuki Hashira- Ultimate Warden**

* * *

 **It's done, we have our final cast of OCs. I have to say these are very unique and interesting so I can't wait to have my fun with them. Everyone will be introduced in the next chapter and then we will meet our hero of the story so put on your sunscreen and get ready for a relaxing game of shuffleboard. Hehe I'm just kidding, some good old fashioned despair. Thank you all who submitted their OCs and even if yours did not get picked I hope that everyone will continue reading. On a side note, I am looking for a artist to do portraits and maybe even full bodies of everyone so if anyone feels up to the task just ask.**

 **Rinjai.**


	3. Re: Setting sail

Zena groaned as she was rocked awake, holding her head in pain as she sat up, unaware of her surroundings. Looking around the room, the young girl started to panic, not sure where she was. It seemed like a small cabin with a single bed that had a small end table beside it, a lamp sitting on it. The windows were small and circular, like the ones on a ship. As she stood up, Zena had to place her hand on the wall to steady herself, feeling light-headed and weak in the knees.

"W-where in the world am I?" Zena asked aloud, her voice hoarse and her throat dry.

After regaining some stability, Zena straightened her white ponytail, dusted off her brown jeans and pulled her white bolero jacket snuggly over her pink undershirt, touching her small snowflake necklace to ease herself as she made her way to the door and slowly pushed it open. The door opened into a small hallway. A large number of other doors lined the hallway, most likely leading to other bedrooms.

Turning to the left and slowly making her way down the hallway, Zena noticed a dim light and came to a large pair of double doors, both painted a deep red. Wrapped around the large brass handles was a heavy-looking chain, a very peculiar bear head-shaped lock keeping it in place. Giving it a few tugs just to make sure, only to find that the door would not move at all, Zena sighed and turned around, hoping that she would have better luck going right, but as she made her way back up, one of the other doors rattled and opened, a young man stepping out with a yawn.

"Jeez. Feels like I slept for days," the boy said, letting out another yawn.

Not having anywhere to go or a place to hide, Zena stood there like a statue, hoping that he wouldn't notice her and that, if the young man _did_ , he would be nice. The boy had thick curly brown hair that was a little unkempt. His face was a bit round, and his eyes were a deep hazel. He wore a light blue V-neck over a white shirt, and a loose black tie. He also wore a pair of dark red slacks, which led down to some black trainers. Turning, the boy spotted Zena and smiled softly, which helped the young girl relax a bit.

"Oh, hello there. Can you tell me where I am, miss?" the boy said politely, sticking out his hand for a shake.

"Zena Nariso, the Ultimate Ice Skater," Zena said, shaking the boy's hand, and internally cursing that she had used her title-like introduction.

"Well, it's good to know there are other Ultimate's here. My name is Junichi Yanagihara, the Ultimate Volunteer," the boy said, flashing his warm smile again.

 **Junichi Yanagihara**

 **Ultimate Volunteer**

A bit shocked, but also somewhat relieved that she didn't make a complete fool of herself, Zena smiled at the other Ultimate. Knowing that someone like her was in the same position helped her relax somewhat, but then she started to worry that they were stuck in this strange place. A bit lost in thought, Zena didn't notice Junichi head down the hall she had just come from, and she called out to him.

"That way is a dead end. Just a locked door," Zena called out, catching his attention.

"So, I guess the only way is right, then," Junichi said, walking back to the girl.

Walking down the hallway again, this time going right, Zena noticed that all the doors had numbers, with even numbers on the left and odd numbers on the right. Counting out the ones that she had seen going right, it made sixteen in total, if her math was correct. Not realizing it, Zena had moved closer to Junichi, being only a few inches apart, and when the young man put his hand on her, she let out an, "Eep!" in surprise, moving away slightly.

"Hehe. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. I promise," Junichi said, his warm smile relaxing the girl.

"Y-yeah. You're right. Though, I _am_ starting to worry that we are the only two on this ship," Zena said, twisting her hair a little.

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way until they came to a large double door, much like the other one, but this time painted green, and with no chain around it. Gulping once, Zena looked at Junichi, giving him a small nod, then opened the doors. Inside the room was a large circle, laid out like a dining room, with circular dining tables and large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, but the most interesting thing was the eight other teenagers milling about, all of them stopping to look at the two new arrivals.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Zena muttered under her breath.

An older girl came walking over with a smile, her light brown twin curls bouncing with every step she took. The girl was wearing a light green shirt over a white blouse, her darker green skirt swishing from side to side, and white strap heels clicking on the hardwood floor. When she got to the pair she gave them a look up and down before turning to Zena and smiled coyly.

"What cute little snowflake, and your necklace is charming, too," the girl said, moving closer to Zena and lifting the necklace of off her chest with two fingers.

"T-thank you, ma'am," Zena stammered, backing up a little.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sumireko Mitzushima, the Ultimate Sculptor," the girl said, holding out her hands as if waiting for applause.

 **Sumireko Mitzushima**

 **Ultimate Sculptor**

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sumireko. I'm Junichi Yanagihara, the Ultimate Volunteer," Junichi said, smiling softly.

"I'm Zena Nariso, the Ultimate Ice Skater," Zena spoke up, still a bit flustered.

"Nice to meet you both, and Zena, you can call me Sumi, so why don't you come with me to my room and be my model? I promise to get every cu- OW!" Sumireko said, moving close to the ice skater again before she was pulled back by her ear.

Zena blinked and shook her head. She hadn't noticed the other girl come up from behind the girl, but was a bit relieved that she had shown up. The new girl had short combed black hair and a lean, but well-built, body, giving her an almost masculine look. She was dressed in a dark grey suit with a white shirt underneath, and black dress shoes. Scowling a little, the girl tugged on Sumireko's ear again, making her wince a bit.

"Mitzushima, what did I say about addressing others in that manner?" the girl asked gruffly, letting go of the sculptor's ear.

"There's a time and a place for everything," Sumireko mumbled as she rubbed her red ear.

"That is correct. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Yuzuki Hashira, the Ultimate Warden," the girl said, turning back to the stunned pair.

 **Yuzuki Hashira**

 **Ultimate Warden**

"I guess that you must be the last two to arrive," Yuzuki said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean 'last two'?" Junichi asked, confused.

"Well, if I am correct, there should only be sixteen people here, and the both of you make the last pair," the warden said confidently.

"Are you talking about the bedroom doors?" Zena asked, letting out a short sigh.

"Exactly, and with twelve of us here, and the other four searching, that should fill up all the rooms," Yuzuki said proudly.

"Oh. So smart and stoic. You are like a knight in gray armor," Sumireko said joyously.

"Looks like we need to talk about manners again, Mitzushima," Yuzuki sighed, grabbing the sculptor's ear again and dragging her off.

"I told you to call me Sumi, my darl- Ow, ow, ow…" Sumireko whimpered as she was dragged of.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves to everyone," Junichi said with a shrug.

Looking around the room, there were a lot of teenagers milling about, most of them in pairs. Spying a pair of boys chatting, the duo made their way over. The first boy had short light blond hair that stuck out a bit, making him look a bit like an anime character. He wore a sky blue hoodie with sleeves that were almost too long for him, and a pair of black jeans with black school shoes.

The other boy had jet black hair and navy blue eyes while his body was well-built and toned. He had a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey shirt with a black Eastern-style dragon decal on the front under a black trench coat.

"So, you think it's all some sort or reality T.V. show?" the blond-haired boy said curiously.

"Well, it's gotta be. I mean, how else do you think they got us all on this boat?" the other boy said.

"Well, I don't remember signing anything like a waiver," Junichi said, walking up to the other pair.

"Oh. The two newcomers have joined us, it seems," the boy with the dragon shirt said.

"Well, then, allow me to start us off. I am the Ultimate Information Broker, Yuuta Tsukino," the blond-haired boy said with a wink.

 **Yuuta Tsukino**

 **Ultimate Information Broker**

"Oh. I've heard of you. They say that if you ever need to know about someone, you're the person to talk to," Zena said, shocked.

"Well, it's true. From where someone works to their everyday lives, I can find out anything. That is, for the right price, of course," Yuuta said with a smirk.

"I still think you would have a hard time trying to find something on me," the other boy said, putting his hands behind his head.

"What makes you say that Mr.… Uh...?" Junichi looked expectantly at him.

"Oh, right. The name is Ryuu Sho, the Ultimate Adapter," the boy replied with a sheepish smile.

 **Ryuu Sho**

 **Ultimate Adapter**

"Adapter? What does that mean?" Zena asked, a little confused.

"Well, think of me like a chameleon. Where it changes its color to blend into the surroundings, I work in harsh, almost uninhabitable areas to find out what someone needs to do to live there," Ryuu replied with a large grin.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Junichi, Ultimate Volunteer," the young man said in response.

"My name is Zena, the Ultimate Ice Skater," Zena said with a slight blush.

"Well, aren't you a cute thing? I assume Sumireko has introduced herself," Yuuta said with a cat-like grin.

"Yes. Yes, she has," Zena said with a low groan

"Yep. That's about the reaction most girls had," Ryuu chuckled.

"I have to ask, do either of you know how we got here?" Junichi asked, worried.

Both of Ryuu and Yuuta shook their heads, sulking a bit. Sighing, the volunteer slumped his shoulders and his bright, cheery smile turned into a frown. Zena looked at the three boys and shook her head, trying to remember something— _anything_ —that could explain what had happened, and why they were there, and then it came to her.

"I think I remember something," the skater mumbled, catching the boys' attention.

"Wait, seriously? You know why we're here?" Ryuu asked quickly.

"Well, no, but the last thing I _do_ recall is getting an acceptance letter," Zena replied, biting the end of her thumb.

"One to Hope's Peak Academy, right?" Yuuta said, standing up.

"Wait, hold on. Hope's Peak is a school, and this clearly isn't one," Ryuu muttered.

"You're right, and maybe this doesn't have anything to do with the school at all," Junichi said, frowning.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help," Zena said dejectedly.

"Hey, now, it was a good idea," Yuuta said reassuringly, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Anyways, we should go see everyone else before we forget," Junichi sighed, a small smile returning to his face.

With that, the pair bid farewell to the other two and looked around the large room for others to talk to. All the while, a nagging thought plagued Zena's mind. What was going on here? Why was she, along with a lot of others, on board a ship? Where was everyone else, and what did this have to do with Hope's Peak? All of the questions started to cloud her thoughts, but she knew that everything was going to be fine. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **A/N: All right. So, first off, let me say sorry for how long this took. I have no real excuse or reason other than procrastination. The second thing is that, I know that everyone is in the same room right now, but I thought you guys would like an update, even if it's a minor one.**

 **OK. Now, to talk about this. Zena is our main character, and while there might seem to be better ones shown, I think Zena can be grown and kinda molded into one. I hope that everyone was shown in a good light, and you can expect that a lot more will be introduced into the next chapter, which I assure you will come out quicker.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you liked the chapter, or if you want to keep your thoughts private, just send me a PM.**

 **Rinjai.**


	4. Setting Sail Part 2

As Zena and Junichi left the other pair, the young girl found that she had developed an uneasy feeling in her stomach, like someone had pulled the rug out from under her feet and taken the air out of her lungs. She could feel her legs start to wobble underneath her, but before she could collapse, Junichi put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Let's see if we can find you a place to sit," Junichi said, a little worried.

"Y-yeah. I think that would be a good idea," Zena stammered, looking for an empty chair to sit in.

Slowly guiding Zena to a chair and letting her sit, Junichi still looked worried, fidgeting a little. Not wanting to worry the young man, Zena gave him a large smile which seemed to calm him, if only just a little.

"How about I go grab you a glass of water or something while you rest here?" Junichi asked shakily.

"Thank you. That would be very nice, Junichi," Zena said with a soft sigh, rubbing her temple.

"OK. Wait right here and I'll be back as soon as I can." The volunteer smiled softly before dashing off.

"Your friend is nice—probably too much for his own good," a low and chilling voice muttered behind the ice skater, making her turn around swiftly.

Behind Zena was a young girl who looked like she had just stepped out of a coffin. She had long straight black hair that cascaded down her back and her skin was pale, which only made her dark crimson eyes seem to stand out. The girl was wearing a loose gray shirt underneath an unbuttoned black double-breasted jacket with red buttons and red lining. The jacket led down to her black shorts and the dark tights underneath them. Lastly, she wore had a pair of black zip boots with the top slightly unzipped and curled down.

"Um… Excuse me?" Zena gulped, feeling a little uneasy in the girl's presence.

"If he's not careful, that kindness might get him hurt, or even worse. Kehehe," the strange girl said with a low and unsettling laugh.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't like people who threaten my friends, no matter who they are," Zena huffed, crossing her arms, getting angrier by the second.

"My name is Reina Akagi, or the Ultimate Occult Enthusiast, and you'd best not get too close to me unless you want a hex put on you." The girl scowled, getting up rather shakily.

 **Reina Akagi**

 **Ultimate Occult Enthusiast**

Reina slowly walked away, not even paying much mind to the bewildered ice skater, as Zena was still a bit confused as to what had just happened. Noticing that Reina was leaving, Zena stood up and was about to walk over to the strange girl to give her a piece of her mind, but before she could, a hand was placed on her shoulder, making the poor girl jump slightly.

"It's probably best you just leave her be," a chipper voice said—female, from the sound of it.

Turning around, Zena was saw a young girl with dark brown hair that was pulled to the side in a ponytail that was tied up with a white bow, the end of her hair hovering just above her shoulder. Her eyes were a bright amber—almost golden—and they seemed to be looking over Zena rather quickly and with a large amount of intensity. The peculiar girl was wearing something even stranger, but it also kinda gave her away. The girl wore a red, white and blue cheer uniform with the word 'Japan' printed on the front in large black letters.

"Um… What do you mean 'leave her be'?" Zena said, a little confused.

"Oh, I would just leave Miss Moody Britches alone. She's probably not one for company," the girl said with a large smile.

"Jeez. You couldn't tell by her personality," Zena sarcastically responded with a small giggle.

"Hehe. I guess you're right about that one. Oh, where are my manners today. My name is Honoka Hyodo, and if you couldn't guess, I'm the Ultimate Cheerleader," the girl said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of her head.

 **Honoka Hyodo**

 **Ultimate Cheerleader**

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Honoka. I'm Zena Nariso," the ice skater said with a smile.

"So, Zena, do you have any real idea as to why we're here?" Honoka asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Some people said it's a game show, or some really elaborate prank," Zena said with a frown.

"Well, I don't find this joke particularly funny, but I guess there isn't anything we can really do until someone tells us something," Honoka said with sigh, taking a seat. "I know for certain that no matter what happens, I'm gonna give the person responsible a piece of my mind."

Zena smiled softly, and even started to giggle slightly. "Well, I hope you can show them some mercy."

"No way! There's no justice for the wicked!" Honaka said, striking a pose like a TV superhero.

Zena chuckled to herself as she observed the cheerleader's childish but friendly nature. It was a much welcomed change from the very peculiar Reina's behaviour. As the ice skater chatted with Honoka, she started to relax, almost feeling like she was with an old friend from her neighborhood. After a bit of polite chitchat, Zena noticed a sudden shift in Honoka's mood, like she had just bitten into something quite sour.

"Is everything OK, Honoka?" Zena asked the cheerleader worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just… Oh, frick. He's coming over." Honoka cut short, biting her lip.

Turning around, Zena noticed a young man walking towards the two girls. The boy had scarlet hair, much like a bright red rose. It was done up in a ponytail that seemed to cascade down his back, though in contrast to the color of his hair, the young man's skin was a pale, but it was also rather smooth with neither a freckle nor blemish on his cheeks. The boy was dressed in rather normal clothes, with a red collared shirt that almost matched his hair color and a pair of dark blue jeans that had a few small holes in them. As he got closer, Zena noticed a small string necklace with a shark tooth hanging from the center.

"Hello there, Miss Hyodo. It's a pleasure to see you again," the red-haired boy said charmingly as he reached the pair.

"Jurabi, there is no need to act like that. We just talked maybe twenty minutes ago," Honoka grumbled, rubbing her temple as if she had a headache.

"Um… I feel like I'm missing something here," Zena spoke up, a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm completely sorry. I seemed to have misplaced my manners. My name is Jurabi Kemara, the Ultimate Clarinetist," the young man replied, turning to Zena and giving a small bow.

 **Jurabi Emara**

 **Ultimate Clarinetist**

"Just drop the high society already and act your age, will ya?" Honoka sighed, annoyed by the grand display.

Jurabi chuckled and took a seat next to the pair of girls. "Sorry about that. I sometimes go over the top."

"Oh, I don't mind. I even kinda liked it. By the way, my name is Zena Nariso, the Ultimate Ice Skater," the young girl said with a blush.

When Zena mentioned her talent, Jurabi's eyes seemed to light up, and the pair could see him fidget with excitement, like the young man had just found a four-leaf clover at his feet. Jurabi quickly moved his chair closer to Zena and clumsily pulled out a pen and notepad.

"An ice skater? How unique, yet simple. I do have to ask, are you a soloist, or do you have a male partner?" the clarinetist asked, beaming.

"Oh. I… Uh… I'm a soloist. I never really thought of trying doubles." Zena blushed, feeling just a little bit uncomfortable.

"Interesting. Very interesting, indeed," Jurabi mumbled, jotting what Zena hoped was notes into his notepad.

"Come on, flute boy. Leave the poor girl alone," Honoka grumbled, standing up.

"But I have so many questions to ask her," Jurabi replied, not even looking at the other girl.

"If you want, we can talk about how my all-female cheer squad took the nationals one year," Honoka sighed, clenching her eyes shut like she had just bitten into a lemon.

His head shooting up, Jurabi quickly snapped his notepad shut and tucked it back into his pocket, standing up and giving his full attention to the cheerleader. "Just lead the way," he stated cheerfully.

"Let's give Zena some privacy, shall we?" Honoka said, smiling, turning back to Zena and giving her a wink.

The ice skater quickly mouthed a 'Thank you' back.

As the pair went off, Honoka dragging her feet a little, Zena sighed and slumped back into her chair, hoping that no one else would bother her anytime soon, but as she closed her eyes to relax a little, Zena felt something cold being pressed to her cheek. With a small yelp, the startled ice-skater turned to see Junichi holding two cold sodas, his soft smile still beaming at her.

"Huh. I thought you would be resilient to the cold," the volunteer chuckled, handing the shocked girl a soda.

"I am. You just startled me, is all," Zena grumbled, blushing as she took the soda.

"Well, I'm sorry I was gone for so long. The only reason I found these was thanks to Sada," Junichi chuckled, opening his drink and taking a seat next to Zena.

"Another person here, I take it," Zena mumbled, taking a sip of her drink and letting out a relaxed sigh.

Before Junichi could reply, a giggle caught the tired girl's attention. Turning around, Zena noticed a young plucky girl who was literally skipping towards the pair. The girl had a light complexion with a splash of freckles across her face and a long brown ponytail that was draped over her shoulder, the tip colored a bright neon blue. She wore a dark purple vest with small gold buttons running down the center, a black skirt with small white dots that almost looked like stars, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Junichi, darling!" The girl giggled, latching onto the caregiver's arm as she got to the pair.

Junichi's face turned a deep red and Zena could clearly tell that the way the other girl was acting was putting him in a awkward position. Trying his best to tug the girl off, the young man turned to the ice skater, looking a little worried. "Sada, look, I'm not your darling, OK? Besides, this is no way to act around other people."

"But everyone has to know of our love, darling," the girl almost squealed before noticing Zena sitting across from them. "Oh, another girl that's after your heart?"

Zena choked and spluttered on her drink from hearing something so strange, the girl's words making her blush slightly. "W-what in the world are you talking about?" Zena coughed, still trying to regain her composure. "More to the point, who are you?"

Letting go of Junichi's arm, the girl did a small curtsy before throwing her arms up. "I am the most prestigious, illustrious, eloquent, beautiful magician. Madam Midnight!" the young girl said as if she was addressing a crowd and not just Zena who just stared at her like she was some kind of alien life form.

"Her name is actually Sada Omaru," Junichi said with a small chuckle, finding the entire scene a little funny.

The girl huffed, putting her hands on her hips and giving Junichi a pouted frown. "Junichi, you're no fun, but yes. My real name is Sada Omaru, the Ultimate Magician."

 **Sada Omaru**

 **Ultimate Magician**

Shaking her head in disbelief, Zena greeted the magician and tried to brush off her earlier reaction. Giggling, the young magician sat down with the pair, pulling her chair close to Junichi, and batted her eyelashes to him. "So, darling, will you help me in my room later?"

"I'm sorry, Sada, but I'm sure there is a lot of stuff that needs to be done," the volunteer replied, giving off his naturally relaxed personality again.

"Um… About the darling thing. What do you mean by that, exactly, Sada?" Zena asked, gripping her can of soda rather tightly.

"Oh. Junichi was my knight in shining armor earlier. He saved me from a horrible injury," Sada swooned, latching onto Junichi's arm again, which he quickly freed.

"She just hurt her knee when she woke up in her room, like we did. All I really did was get her an ice-pack." Junichi sighed, rubbing his temples from the obvious stress.

Snickering a little at the outlandish situation, Zena slowly stood up. "I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for the moment and introduce myself to the others."

As the ice-skater walked off, she could see Sada clutching Junichi like he was a life preserver while the volunteer was desperately trying to pull her off as discreetly as he could. Moving around the tables and chairs of the dining hall, Zena could only wonder what this all meant, and the more she thought about it, the more she worried that this wasn't some deluxe cruise for Ultimates, but something worse. Shaking her head at the dark thoughts, Zena continued on, trying to be positive, because nothing truly bad had happened yet, and it didn't seem like anything would for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me bow my head in shame for how long this took. I feel like a total scumbag for making everyone wait this long for such a simple chapter, and while I would like to say it was for a good reason, it was mainly just procrastination and denial. I promise that the next chapter will not take 3+ months, and I will work on my other stories, I swear. Just don't burn my house down.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter, we got to see a few new faces, and while I understand that some are in other stories now, it's not gonna hold me back. The next chapter should introduce the last six members of our cast, and then we can get the ball rolling for real, this time. Thank you for putting up with me for so long.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Rinjai.**

 **Don't look down if you haven't watched Danganronpa 3 Future Arc episode 3 yet.**

 **I will miss you, great Gozu. You died too young, but you shall live on forever in my heart.**


End file.
